


Кошмары

by Raona



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Королева в курсе, как сделать короля счастливым до исступления.





	

Последний раз кошмары снились Ичиго лет в десять. Липкие, гадкие, пропитанные тревогой и беспомощностью, как лакмус.  
В них умирала мама.  
В них запах гнилой воды резал и окружал, давил плотным пологом вони.  
В них слышно было, как, мокро чавкая и хлюпая слюной, пожирает ее душу Удильщик.  
_Никогда не надейся, что кошмары уйдут совсем._  
Сейчас ему семнадцать и его кошмар сидит на троне из серого стекла. У кошмара злые глаза-алармы, мерцающие тусклым желтым.  
Кошмар закутан в белый шелк и кринолин, как искусная фарфоровая кукла.  
— Если ты — мое подсознательное, — говорит Ичиго медленно, почти по слогам, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в изломанные складки пышной юбки, — то мне пора к психотерапевту.  
И кошмар цианидово-сладко улыбается черными губами.  
На всякий случай Ичиго больно щипает себя за руку и жмурится. Неизменность картинки подтверждает бесполезность усилий.  
Это еще не пиздец, но уже похоже. Когда тебе снится тот самый пустой, задрапированный в женские тряпки шестнадцатого этак века.  
Тварь растягивает улыбку в один черный уродливый шрам на бледном лице.  
— Привет, Король! — тянет скрипуче. — Добро пожаловать во дворец!  
Ичиго оглядывается с опаской, старясь не выпускать из вида диковинное чудовище. Нововведения заканчиваются на втором стеклянном троне и низком столике, усыпанном белыми крохотными кубиками.  
Возможно, это сахар.  
Возможно, не сахар.  
Возможно — прессованный героин.  
— Присаживайся.  
Пустой поднимает руку, указывая на второй трон. Пышное платье делает его похожим на огромное насекомое, одетое в бесцветный и сухой хитин. На любое движение смятые крылья шуршат еле слышно, но остро, кажется, если подойти и ударить, хитин хрустнет, выпуская такую же бесцветную влагу внутренностей.  
Отвратительный огромный жук.  
— Спасибо, я как-нибудь так постою, — отвечает Ичиго.  
Стекло мягко выламывает собой невидимое солнце. Насекомое склоняет лохматую блеклую голову и скрипит смешком.  
Возможно, если присмотреться повнимательнее, желтые пустые глаза окажутся фасетчатыми и многогранными.  
Если вдуматься, Ичиго вообще пацифист. Он насаждает мир и добро путем вынужденного насилия. Это единственный верный метод, до него проверенный десятками поколений. Дети цветов же не оставили после себя ничего, кроме Биттлз, Вудстока и ЛСД.  
Ичиго не любит бить, но еще больше он не любит кошмары и бессмысленную чушь.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — хмурится он, ради всего большого мира делая шаг вперед.  
В зону досягаемости.  
В зону удара.  
— К чему весь этот дешевый маскарад? — спрашивает он, сжимая кулаки.  
— Человек не может хорошо спать, если плохо живет, — скрипит разодетая тварь, подаваясь на встречу. — Не может хорошо жить, если плохо спит. Замкнутый круг, Король?  
Окружающая тишина может сойти за громкую фоновую музыку. Что-то классическое и с ноткой пафосной трагики, светский антураж для черной комедии. В такой тишине умирают даже мысли, в корчах и муках, как полуживая рыбина на сковороде повара.  
— Если ты все-таки мое подсознательное, то я согласен на лечение.  
— Транквилизаторы и промывка мозгов? — щерится насмешкой пустой.  
— Покой и порядок в душевной организации, — отвечает Ичиго. — Тебе это вряд ли знакомо.  
Пустой громко молчит и мертвенно, стыло скалит белоснежные клыки.  
Ичиго снится, что его пустой нацепил бабские тряпки. Что пустой цедит сквозь головешки губ чушь. А вокруг безмятежная неподвижность черно-бело-серого мира, оставляющая привкус типографской краски.  
— У меня завтра контрольная по истории и, возможно, после обеда я снова спасаю мир, — бормочет Ичиго и разворачивается. — Классный наряд, но тебе не идет.  
Там он проснется в поту и глотая спертый, тяжелый воздух. Здесь и сейчас ему доверительно похеру.  
— До встречи, — добавляет он через плечо. 

Движение за спиной льнет на слух вибрациями. Монотонно и необъятно.  
Ичиго не успевает сделать третий шаг, его скручивает что-то белое и гибкое, по голым рукам, похожее на каучук или мягкую кожу.  
Белое живое.  
Белое шевелится телом огромной гусеницы.  
Белое впивается невидимыми присосками в кожу, даже через одежду, и Ичиго кажется, нет, он уверен: оно ядовито и сочится через миллиарды пор в кровоток.  
Сдирает с него кожу изнутри.  
— Не спеши, — совсем рядом металлодетектор зашкаливает в истеричном писке. — Король не удовлетворил свою королеву.  
— У королевы грязный язык, — хрипит Ичиго, пытаясь обернуться.  
Психоаналитик актуален как никогда.  
Его психоаналитик должен быть сексапильной жгучей брюнеткой с четвертым размером груди. Такую нужно поиметь вместо душеспасительных откровений и стать самым умиротворенным и самодостаточным человеком на последующие полчаса.  
Если кто-то наивно верит, что в семнадцать, кроме как о спасении чужих жизней и невыученных уроках, думать больше не о чем, он либо святой анахорет-затворник, либо ебнулся.  
Или у него психоаналитик с четвертым размером груди.  
— У короля грязные мысли, — шелестит в ухо проржавленная сталь в обрамлении органзы и кружева.  
Рецепторы орут и мечутся в экстазе, разрываются на тревогу током крови в ушах.  
Бом-бом-бом.  
В висок, до микротрещин, в которые проникает океаническая, сверхобъемная волна перцово-жгучего, болезненного возбуждения и ярости.  
Стекает вниз по тканям нерва.  
— Что это за херня такая?! — рычит и рвется Ичиго.  
— Это любовь, Ичиго, просто любовь, — ржаво мурлычет пустой. — Любовь — это голод.  
Он обходит, как часовая стрелка циферблат, медленно, касаясь плеча и шелестя хитиновым нарядом. Черные детали отделки мельтешат перед глазами, путаются. Линовка узкого корсета завершает сходство с насекомым, превращая туловище чокнутого пустого в сегментированное брюхо жука.  
— Ебал я такую... — хрипит Ичиго и беспомощно клацает зубами, рванувшись вперед.  
Любовь.  
Это не любовь.  
Это совсем не любовь.  
Это когда тебя жестко трахают во все нервные окончания разом, елозят влажным обжигающим языком по каждой мысли, заставляя ее разбухать, заполнять жаром голову. Заставляют корчиться, выгибаться, орать — только молча и где-то под очередным покровом нереальности. Ичиго хочется, чтоб все наконец достигло кульминации. Ичиго хочется кончить. Мысленно. Мыслями.  
Даже пальцы, гладящие его щеку — холодные и сухие, словно жучьи лапки. Дети любят отрывать жукам лапки и смотреть, как те беспомощно дергаются, лежа на твердом, гладком брюхе. Ичиго готов полюбить это занятие прямо сейчас, особенно когда пальцы пустого сминают губы, проникают в рот, сгибаются резко и одним рывком притягивают его ближе за нижнюю челюсть.  
— Не велик у тебя в данном случае выбор, — вкрадчиво говорит тварь.  
Да, да, вот сейчас он и кончит, нервно и зло облизывая чужие жесткие пальцы. И все равно уже, на что там похож этот пустой, что это пустой. И все равно, что все равно.  
Пусть все закончится.  
Пусть все просто закончится.  
Пожалуйста. Пожалуйстаблядь  
Спасибо. 

— Так о чем мы там говорили? — хищно улыбается ему с соседнего стеклянного трона пустой.  
Бац! — и ничего нет.  
В смысле, ничего не было.  
Ичиго сидит на втором стеклянном стуле и держит в руках кубик прессованного сахарного героина.  
Ичиго совсем не чувствует, что его кровь подменили возбудителем и что за возможность кончить он упакует свои принципы в подарочную упаковку, станцует ирландскую чечетку на гробу своей гордости и пошире раздвинет ноги, лишь бы.  
Он просто сидит, держит в руке надкушенный белый кубик и, наверное, светски болтает о погоде со своим пустым.  
Вот это уже — настоящий пиздец.  
— Я, кажется, совсем долбанулся и король Царствия Небесного, — чешет растерянно висок свободной рукой Ичиго. — Либо я сейчас найду Зангецу и разрублю кое-кого на двух пустых.  
Холлоу заливисто грохочет смехом и, подкинув такой же белый кубик, ловит ртом, громко пережевывает его. Ичиго слышно, как лопаются гладкие грани под его зубами, слышно так, будто зубы его собственные.  
— Да, ты — король, — тянет, прожевав и скривив в обычный косой градус ухмылку, щурится на него. — Мой король, а я — твоя королева. Перепланировка статусов. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится и не захочется обратно. Королева в курсе, как сделать короля счастливым до исступления.  
В фасетчатом бессмыслии хрустит костями логики голод.  
Ичиго просто спит и во сне его нагоняет период полового созревания, ничего удивительного.  
— Мы говорили о том, как я сплю, — кивает Ичиго медленно. — Так вот, я сплю крайне хреново.  
Пустой свешивается вбок, наклоняется, вытянув шею. Юбки переливаются шорохом шелухи. По белому лицу твари переплетаются густые тени от высокого, островерхого воротника, изрисованного черным кружевом.  
— И что же это может означать? — интересуется он тоном заправского психоаналитика, участливого и жадного.  
Осталось приделать ему огромную грудь. Ичиго задумывается, как бы выглядел пустой с таким шикарным дополнением, выпирающим из корсета.  
По-любому, не очень.  
Или очень не очень.  
— Это значит, я должен тебя убить? — отвечает Ичиго, разглядывая белесую голову, и добавляет не без ехидства: — Сразу говорю, я совсем не против.  
— Это значит, ты должен меня любить, — скрежещет холлоу.  
В его мертвых глазах нет ничего, кроме ярости, голода и плотоядной похоти. Где-то под самой роговицей, ядовитой радужкой и хрусталиком. Где-то, где туго связанные узлы желаний пульсируют с нарастающим ритмом.  
Я-хочу-тебя-сожрать.  
Я-хочу-тебя-впитать.  
Я-хочу-хочу-хочу-хочу-хочу.  
Тебя.  
— Я плохо представляю себе этот процесс, — Ичиго морщится, возвращаясь к разглядыванию сахарного кубика. — И даже представлять не хочу. Что это за ерунда?  
— Прессованный героин, — ухмыляется пустой и отправляет новый кубик в зубастую пасть.  
Ичиго кривится и кидает свой, надгрызенный, на стол. Стекло звенит глухо и пустотело. Мутная вялость выкатывается из затылка и разливается по всему телу. Сейчас Ичиго взял бы Зангецу и... впал в медитативный транс, прямо тут.  
Ощущение, будто тебя высосали.  
Полное ничего.  
— Окей, твое королевское, — Ичиго прикрывает глаза, утягивая муть под занавес век. — Я буду тебя любить. Только, чур, я сверху.  
Пустой стрекочет очередным смешком.  
— Да без проблем, если ты об этом. Только я не о том.  
Ичиго хватает даже на то, чтобы вздернуть бровь.  
— Ты должен позволить мне кое-что, — белая тварь неожиданно оказывается напротив, настырно вбивает колено между бедер. — Это не больно. Совсем никому не будет больно. Обещаю.  
Бумажная плоскость его лица нависает над Ичиго, ищуще вглядывается золотистыми крапинами омматидий.  
По идее, надо поднять руку и врезать пустому. По идее, он вообще должен проснуться, послав к адовым чертям жука-переростка. Верить в лучшее, в его случае, все равно, что доверять спину поезду, несущемуся на тебя из жерла метро.  
Но проще обвинить во всем прессованный героин. Проще верить, что сон — всего лишь сон.  
— Ты и «не больно» взаимоисключающие понятия, — облизывает губы Ичиго. — Честное королевское не будет?  
— Честное королевское. Тебе может даже понравится, — тварь шуршит в беловолосом затылке мосластой тонкой рукой, хихикает и шипит. — Только тс-с-с, это будет наш маленький секрет, Ичиго. Никому не говори, потому что ты — то, что ты ешь.  
Меж белых когтистых пальцев путается атласными изгибами красная лента.  
— А теперь открой ротик пошире, малыш, — урчит нетерпеливо тварь, впивается в подбородок пятерней. — Не стесняйся.  
Шею щекочет липкое тепло, макушка упирается в холодное стекло спинки.  
Когда отступать поздно, надо расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Ичиго подозревает, что естествоиспытатели принципа просто не хотели признавать боли в собственной заднице.  
Он должен проснуться.  
Вот-вот уже.  
Почти.  
Еще немного и...  
— Съешь, — cкребет шепотом тварь, вдавливая когти в связки челюсти, заставляя шире открыть рот. — Будь послушным мальчиком.  
Лента изгибается живой змеей, обвивает язык, сдавливает и неспешно ныряет в глотку.  
Ичиго накрывает боем сердца и собственным криком.  
Внутри распускается бутон солнца, протоновыми лепестками кроша обода ребер, заполнят светом легкие, щекочет трещинами грудину.  
Внутри алый дракон жара несется по венам, зудит чешуей по тонким стенкам, впитывая в себя кровь.  
Внутри тесно и сладко от ощущения силы.  
— Я же говорил. Королева лучше знает, что нужно ее королю, — хищно поет пустой.  
Картинку перед глазами заполняет красный туманный морок, топящий его фигуру, окончательно извратившуюся в сплетение сочленений и хитина.  
Солнечный дракон разрывает кончики пальцев разрушающим все на своем пути Церо.

Последний раз кошмары снились Ичиго лет в десять. Скрипящие, жужжащие заводными стрекозами, остро пахнущие сладостью перегнивших дынь.  
В них он оставался совсем один.  
В них лупоглазая брюхастая оса топорщила стальное острие жала, целясь ему в грудь.  
В них опустевший дом утягивал в сочно-черные тени тела сестренок и отца, отравленных осиным ядом.  
_Никогда не надейся, что кошмары уйдут совсем._  
Сейчас Ичиго семнадцать, он умудрился не один раз умереть, но непохоже, чтобы воскрес совсем. Его кошмар пришел вместе с потерей силы, от которой он так хотел избавиться.  
Этому кошмару исполнился ровно год.


End file.
